Poems and Playlists
by HarleyMeiKent
Summary: 1/4. Robin decides to play a trick after finding, Harley's, Kaldur's, Wally's and Megan's personal belongings. Can they survive the Robin-ized tortue? Or will they succumb to his crazy ideas?
1. Chapter 1

Robin cackled his cackle that made Artemis shudder as he passed her in the hall to his Room in Mount Justice. She watched him go and walked out to the kitchen where Megan was cooking some cookies. Or more like burning them. "What up with Boy Weirdo over there?" Megan was pulling out the cookies when she answered Artemis, "No idea, i saw him looking under the couch but that was it. Then he did that weird laugh thingy." She threw the cookies into the trash and made a face then turned back to Artemis, "Is it normal for humans to laugh like that?" Artemis looked back at the Hallway and shook her head, "No."

Harley poked her head into the training room, Kaldur and Conner were training. But Kaldur got distracted as Harley walked in only in her Robe. Who sometimes forgot that it wasn't just her brother and his girlfriend that were here often anymore. "Hey Kald, Conner? Have any of you seen my notebook? Its kinda lost." Conner punched Kaldur in the face as Kaldur got distracted, and Conner swiveled around to face her. Kaldur fell back before recomposing himself into a standing position, not to be embarrassed. Conner rolled his eyes at his something of a sibling, "If you don't have and don't know where it is, its IS considered lost Harley." Harley rolled her eyes, and smiled at Kaldur, "You haven't seen it Kal?" Kaldur wanted to melt right there, she was smiling and talking to him at all the same time. He shook his head. Not uttering a word. Harley sighed and disappeared. Conner looked at Kaldur, "Kaldur are you okay, you look, weird." Kaldur's focus came to him just then. "I am FIne Superboy, let continue."

"Why would i want to go to the Cave? I'm not gonna join Rob."

"Calm down, i'm not trying to enlist you or anything. Just want you to visit. Kaldur and Wally would like to see you anyway."

"You sure? I mean it'd be good to see them. Has SHE said anything about me?"

"Oh she has..."

"Rea-"

"Just get over here Roy."

"Fine.."

"MEGAN! You better not be making more cookies, i'm not going shopping until next week." Harley called as she smelled the familiar scent. Megan quickly stopped her work and went to sit on the couch, next to Conner who was actually watching something other than static. Harley flew by the kitchen and was looking around frantically "Have any of you seen my Poem Notebook, i haven't seen it all day." Conner shook his head, and Megan did too, "no, but if i see it i'll take it to you okay..." Harley smiled gratefully, "thanks Megan." and Flew off to search elsewhere.

Kaldur walked to the kitchen for some food as he just showered from training. artemis was Now in the training room, when Wally Zeta-ed in. He was smiling and stuffing his face with cookies, "Heya guys. Any of you Seen Robin, he wanted to see me." Artemis called out, "No Baywatch, last i saw him he was cackling."

Wally almost choked, "HE WAS WHAT!?" Everyone looked at him oddly, with the exception of Kaldur, who answered in a calmer tone, "It is only to be of concern because that Cackle of Robin's means mischief " Artemis shuddered as she relived the Cackling Robin Moment. Just then Harley flew out, screaming, "WHERE"S ROBIN!?" She had overheard the conversation and already knew what happened to her notebook.

Just as Robin appeared, and Harley was gonna choke him, Roy Zeta-ed in. And instead of announcing "red arrow B04" it announced something else entirely.

"I will love you forever,

You said so many times i lost count,

I believed every word,

Until i overheard what you said to her.

You said those lines to another,

You made her felt like she belonged,

That's when i knew,

Forever isn't long! (Not so Long!)

You will forever be mine,

You told me so many times,

Now i ain't sure if i should believe,

If i lost my heart, would you go out to retrieve (it)"

Harley gasped and her face went Red. Just Like Wally's hair. And Roy's face began to match his Costume and his hair. Harley glared at Robin and his face crumbled. His Harmless joke turned out to be more harmful than he thought. "Harley i-" But he never finished Harley cut him off eyes watering, and sad, "How could you?" and she flew out of the cave crying. Robin stuttered. Roy glared at him and walked off, "i cant believe you." He turned his back on them and Zeta-ed out.

Wally wanted to laugh, but he also felt really bad for Harley. If anyone read what he wrote about Artemis, things wouldnt be so good either. Kaldur stared in disbelief He was sorry for what harley just went through, but also he was some what angry. He was jealous. Harley wrote poems. But not about him. He looked at his feet for thinking so selfishly, when obviously Harley was in emotional pain.

Artemis didnt really know what to do, Harley was never emotional on the outside. And what Robin justed pulled had made Harley cry. Harley never cried. Both Megan and Superboy only glared at Robin, nothing else was need to be said.

Robin hung his head in shame and walked to his room. "i'm never gonna pull a prank again." he said as he closed his door.

But then again, when will Robin NOT play a trick?


	2. Chapter 2

Robin looked as Kaldur left his ipod on the counter. He and Wally had finally convinced him to buy one, and then how to use it. It had been a month since he played the trick on Harley. He had totally forgotten about it. He crept over to it and then slipped away. Megan watched him go off, but thought nothing of it, Robin was always sneaking around, how could this be any different?

Elsewhere:

Kaldur was was showering, thinking of the song he had just downloaded. He liked it very much, he had titled the playlist it was on "Kaldur and Harley." He smiled as he thought about it. He closed the water and dried off, as Conner stepped in. He put on his costume, and left.

In Harley's Room:

Artemis groaned, "Really Harley?" Harley snapped at her, "I'm not kidding, Roy's taking me to dinner and i wanna look nice. Megan has no idea on Human fashion, Robin and wally are guys. Conner is both clueless and a guy! Your the last one to go to!" Artemis sighed, "Fine..i like the black one." Harley looked at the black was pretty, simple yet exotic with all its little details. Artemis smiled for a fraction of second, "You can never go wrong in black." Harley smiled and nodded, "Thanks Artemis." Artemis smiled, "no problem, just try to to ask so often."

Robin's room:

"Kaldur and Harley?" he clicked on the play list. And cackled at the selections:

Almost lover; Just like the movies; Some one like you; It will Rain; So Sick; Gallery, etc.

Robin cracked up. Kaldur was in love with harley! This would be a perfect idea!

In the Kitchen:

Harley was eating Pie, talking with Megan. When Robin pulled up plugging in a stereo. She looked at Megan and then at the stereo. Megan asked what they were both thinking, "Robin...what are you doing?" Robin smiled widely. Too widely and did not answer them. The he ran to the TV where Superboy was watching TV...or more like Static. And plugged in a cable from his laptop and into the TV. Superboy protested, but not much. Instead he left the couch for some soda in the fridge. He cackled quietly, and disappeared into his room.

While his absence, Kaldur and Wally stepped in. Wally was droning about the hatred for school, and Kaldur trying to knock into his thick skull that school's good for him. Harley walked over to the computer, and looked at the screen, it was downloading something. She looked to her teammates who now surrounded her, looking at the screen too. Wally asked, "is the little bird trying to hack a Static Channel?" everyone just shrugged, and went their own way. Robin was forever trying to hack stuff. That probably what he was doing now.

Still lingering in the living room and kitchen, Artemis Zeta-ed in and glanced at harley, "Your not gone yet?" Harley shook her head, " He h ad to Cancel." Megan piped up, "So i made her some pie!" She showed her pie plate to Artemis, and next to her, Artemis looked disgusted at Wally who scarfed down whatever was left. Which was most of the pie itself.

Harley smiled at Wally, and Artemis. A total spitfire, as she always referred to it as. She finished eating her cake, and saw Robin sneak back in, and clear his throat. Everyone's attention was moved to him now, and he continued. "I would like to show a slide show...i'm sure you'd all love to see it too, wouldn't you?" he gave a creepy smile that made everyone wonder if they should truly answer him. No one did. It was probably safer for them am all that way.

Robin didn't need them to answer anyway, and rolled on. He clicked, on a button on his belt and the slide showed a kissing couple. No one in particular, but the Team didn't like where this was headed anyway. Then there was another slide with the same couple, but this time the girl was with another guy. As her ex watched from a distance.

Everyone exchanged glances. What did the small Bird-Boy have in mind?

He smiled and said, "As we know, we have couples on this team." A slide changed to Superboy and Megan, holding hands. Conner and Megan blushed, and looked at each other to the floor then back at the slides. No one noticed though. They were all too busy wondering what Robin was doing. Then to another of Roy and Harley pecking on the cheek. Harley's face turned red, just slightly. Robin went on, "but there is also some love on this team, no one's really aware of." He showed a picture to Wally and Artemis Arguing. Wally and Artemis protested, while the others, minus Kaldur, Smirked.

But Robin moved right along," And just one i want to point out, the Kal-Har." The song, Almost Lover thundered in the room. Kaldur turned a bright red, that song was on his playlist! And he just Put him and Harley as a couple. Harley's face looked enraged. Robin showed a picture of Kaldur looking at harley with a dreamy face. The team Gaped. Harley stared at the picture, stunned to silence. Kaldur's faced burned with embarrassment. Robin went on showing on where Kaldur's Playlist from his ipod was shown now. it read "Kaldur and Harley" in thick black letters, and the song list. And it was a long one.

Another picture came along, with Kaldur pinning Harley to the floor, smiling like a Cheshire cat. harley's face reddened. Then the slide show ended, "This my friends, is just one of the hidden loves in the Cave." Thats when Kaldur exploded, "THATS WHY ITS CALLED HIDDEN, SECRET! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"He didn't bother to look at Robin, but instead looked at Harley, who's face was still stunned. She took a step forward, "Kaldur, I-I had no idea..." Her voice trailed off, as Kaldur's hand came up to stop her. "No it is fine. You have Roy. You love him. I do not want to be the one to tear you apart from him. I will not." He walked to the Zetas mixed feelings bubbling inside. He Zeta'd out looking at Harley, and whispered, "My Almost Lover."


End file.
